


Devil May Come Right Up To Me

by saignant



Series: Devil Made Me Do It [3]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drabble, Fanart, Incest, M/M, NSFW Art, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 20:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20895725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saignant/pseuds/saignant
Summary: Ever since Dante and Vergil started fucking they fought over who got to top and who had to bottom.





	Devil May Come Right Up To Me

Ever since Dante and Vergil started fucking they fought over who got to top and who had to bottom. Verbally and physically, with unsatisfactory results, because Dante can't count and Vergil cheats. To save time they agreed to decide by playing rock-paper-scissors. 

Dante lets Vergil win, because he secretly loves to bottom, but if he admitted it, Vergil would gloat, and that wouldn't do.

Naturally, Vergil knows, but the urge to gloat left him the first time he put a hand over his brother's heart: It beats fast, almost stuttering after sex, but never out of sync with his own. 


End file.
